This invention relates to shaped carbon and graphite articles and to an improved process for making same. These articles find utility in applications requiring the combination of carbon's inertness with a porous side and an imprevious side. Thus, typical applications include electrodes for zinc/halogen cells, sodium/sulfur batteries and as fuel cell separators.